Dizzy
by butterfly.cell
Summary: Sequel to 'Just Like A Man' - Tom's gone from their lives now and Jack and Ianto take the time to catch up with each other and fall back into a routine. Jack/Ianto. M for mildy graphic M/M
1. Chapter 1

Next in the **'Just Like A Man'** series - reading Just Like A Man is advised, but necessary.

Feel free to shoot me! I know I've been gone for a while, but seeing as I have this stuff on my computer again, I felt I should share with you all. I'll be posting a chapter a day (this part's only 2 chapters long, but there's three more installments of the series after this!)

I hope you like this :)

**Bold** are the lyrics for Jack's POV, **_Italicbold_** are the lyrics for Ianto's POV

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys and the lyrics are 'Dizzy' by the Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

DIZZY

_Chapter 1_

**You're cynical and beautiful  
**_**You always make a scene**_

It had been three days since Ianto had turned up in Jack's office for the final time and to Jack's intense pleasure, he'd barely left. Jack wouldn't normally lie in each morning, but with Ianto still sleeping peacefully when he woke, there was something in him that refused to leave the bed.

It was the third time that Jack had done this now, sitting up at the foot of the bed, back propped against the side of the cubby hole it resided in. In sleep, Ianto was stripped bare of all his mysteriousness and his cynicism. There was something which made Jack extremely protective of that side of his lover. He felt privileged to see it so often and didn't like the thought of anyone else intruding on the scene.

He felt himself smile when the form between the covers started to shift and curled up slightly, twisting round so he was watching Jack from the side, one eye cracked open, his forehead fixed in a slight scowl.

"What the hell are you doing over there?" He muttered, his voice husky with sleep. Jack didn't reply. Instead, he moved to lie on his stomach next to the other man, kissing him seductively on the lips before moving his attention to the jaw line and exposed neck.

"This is one hell of a way to start the morning…" Ianto groaned, eyes closing involuntarily as Jack did something particularly delicious to his collar bone. Jack didn't stop what he was doing, however, and continued his antics, making Ianto feel like he was stuck in that phase between sleep and waking, when the world was fully prepared to let you do whatever you wanted.

After several minutes of similar actions form Jack, he moved back up to capture Ianto's lips in another kiss, slower and more deliberate this time. He smiled as he felt Ianto's hands running gently over the bare skin of his back and moaned a little into the kiss. He pressed himself closer to the young man and moved his hand between them, running his fingers gently over Ianto's stomach.

"You really are incorrigible, aren't you?" Ianto murmured, the annoyed tone to his voice only half there, telling Jack he didn't mean a word of it.

"Uh huh…" He said in return, fingers moving down to clasp Ianto and stroke him gently. Ianto's breath hitched and Jack smiled, biting the young man's bottom lip gently.

"What is it," Ianto struggled to ask between kisses, "about you," he gasped as Jack sucked hard on the skin just below his ear, "and mornings?" The pressure in his stomach was building as Jack's hand continued to move languidly over his hard shaft.

Jack raised his head to look at the young man, a mischievous smile on his face which Ianto knew all too well. Before he had a chance to demand an answer, Jack was kissing down his torso, stopping to tease his nipples briefly before finishing the job his hand had been doing.

Another couple of minutes and Ianto was arching his back as a wave of pleasure hit him, paralysing his senses for a few blissful seconds. He remembered where he was and who he was with when he felt lips on his, gently brushing together.

Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer, tongues dancing over each other with both passion and affection. After several long, wonderful minutes, Ianto had recovered enough to pull back and smile, the roles discreetly reversed between the lovers.

"Your turn." He whispered in Jack's ear.

**You're monochrome delirious  
**_**You're nothing that you seem**_

Thirty minutes later and Ianto was straightening his tie before smoothing it down, the dark grey material the same colour as his three piece suit, but fitting nicely with the light grey shirt he had on underneath. He looked round to see Jack lying face down on his bed again, head to one side so he could watch his lover dress for the day.

"I'm going to go make you some coffee, and I'm not bringing it down here." Ianto spoke softly as he crossed the room, crouching down to kiss Jack gently. He knew he would find the other man in his office by the time the drinks were ready.

He smiled and climbed up the ladder, heading to the coffee machine, as per usual. There was still another half hour before the rest should be in work, so he didn't bother setting up the other three mugs. Sure enough, when he returned to Jack's office with his blue and white stripy mug, Jack was tucking his dress shirt into his trousers and snapping his suspenders onto his shoulders.

As Ianto made to start tidying Jack's desk of old and completed reports, Jack placed his coffee down and rested his hand lightly on the younger man's arm. Ianto looked up to see a warm smile on the captain's lips.

"Let me do that." Jack said with a smile. Ianto watched for a moment, confused, before pulling his hand back from the folder he'd been reaching for and collecting his own mug. As he drank, he decided to start powering up people's computers.

As he was working through Tosh's many monitors, he felt hands pull him away. Looking around, he found Jack holding him away from the station with an amused smile on his face.

"I missed this." He said quietly, the hint of a laugh in his voice.

"What? Providing me with an obstacle course every morning?" Ianto raised an eyebrow in reply, smiling nonetheless. Jack chuckled and shook his head, leaning forwards and gently kissing Ianto, biting lightly on his bottom lip in a way that made the younger man just want to throw him on the floor. "Oh…"

"Great reaction there, Ianto." Jack laughed again, letting him go and heading back into his office. Ianto stood and waited for the feeling to return to his legs before blinking a couple of times and carrying on with Tosh's workstations.

_Now _that's_ something Tom couldn't do…_ Ianto thought with a wry smile, _but then again, Jack is in a whole different universe to him._

* * *

Comments are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

This little fic is really just a fluffy interim between Just Like A Man and the next part, Danger Zone - as is blatantly obvious by the yawning cliffie at the end of this chapter!

I'll begin posting Danger Zone as soon as I can! Thankyou to those who've read, and I'm sorry about my long absence! It's fabulous to hear from you again :)

* * *

Chapter 2

**I'm drowning in your vanity  
**_**Your laugh is a disease**_

The day progressed as most typical Torchwood days did. They got several false alarms, a couple of recon trips and a stray weevil in the back streets of one of the housing estates. As usual, Jack took Ianto with him on the weevil hunt, both of them enjoying the comforting familiarity of doing something like that together after the past couple of weeks.

When they'd returned, the unconscious weevil was locked up in the cells and Ianto had been forced to shower and change into a clean set of clothes. Quite uncharacteristically, Ianto had emerged from the showers in a sulk and had snapped at Owen for whining about lack of coffee – that wasn't particularly out of character for him, just amusing.

"Ianto, what's up?" Jack asked after he'd practically ripped Owen's head off for the second time.

"Nothing." Ianto said stubbornly, his jaw clenched as he finished making the coffees.

"Come on, I know when you're in a mood." Jack chided, wrapping his arms around the young man's waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Jack…" Ianto started to protest, but was cut short as Jack turned his head into his neck and started to hum with his mouth pressed against the soft skin there. It instantly loosened the young man up and he sighed. "This tie _really_ doesn't go with this shirt, but they were the only ones I had to change into."

For a moment, Jack didn't do or say anything. With deliberate care, he lifted his head up and started to chuckle - the deep, contagious chuckle that only came out when he was truly trying to suppress it. The sound reverberated through his ribs and Ianto's back, the sound wrapping around him, making it impossible for him to scowl or sulk over his lover's reaction.

He did, however, manage to grit his teeth and turn around, aiming to get rid of Jack by going back into the Hub, but after a couple of steps, Jack caught him around the waist with one hand and pulled him closer with the other, gripping onto his tie. Jack grinned at him in an extremely mischievous manner and Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh inwardly.

"You know I think you look downright edible in any shirt and tie." He said quietly, leaning in to kiss his neck gently to illustrate his point. "And we all know that my opinion on how you look is all that matters."

"Of course, sir." Ianto said with a fake sigh of resignation. He managed to smile, completely taken by Jack's laughter and carefree attitude, and delivered the coffees on his tray to their respective owners.

**You're dirty and you're sweet  
**_**You know you're everything to me**_

Before the day was through, the entire team had to go an neutralise a large, tusked alien that was thrashing it's way through Cardiff high street. It took them less than ten minutes to locate it – all they had to do was follow the path of destruction.

Ianto and Tosh had approached from the back, Gwen and Owen from the side and Jack from the front, all of them trying to herd it into a dead end alley. They very nearly had it when a loud bang from a closing shop spooked the beast and it tore towards Ianto and Tosh.

Without thinking, Ianto pulled Tosh behind him, raising his gun at the startled creature with the target trained on it's forehead. Before he had a chance to fire, Jack – who was intent on saving the creature, seeing as it was pretty much a huge teddy bear, scared for its life – lunged at it from behind with a guttural snarl, jumping on it's back and injecting the sedative straight into the creature's spinal column.

It teetered on its large, pawed feet and took several steps towards Ianto and Tosh before swaying alarmingly and falling forwards with a startled whimper. To get out of the way in time, Ianto had to grab Tosh and pull her to the floor, rolling sharply away from the unconscious creature and the triumphant Jack.

Ianto apologised quietly to the startled woman lying next to him and pulled her gently to her feet. Then he turned and glared at Jack, who was now looking at him with a sheepish smile. Feeling absolutely no desire to continue being annoyed, Ianto smiled and nodded his head in thanks before helping the rest of the team with the clean up operation.

It took them another half an hour to clear the sight and a further two hours to round up all the witnesses, retcon them and plant the cover stories. Once all that was done, Ianto was tired to his bones and just wanting to trek home for a shower.

"Thanks for today, Ianto." Tosh said with a smile, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before heading out of the huge cog door for the home. Owen and Gwen said goodbye amicably and they too left. All that remained was for Jack to finish up whatever he was doing.

Ianto slumped down onto the sofa with a sigh and closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he waited. He was feeling decidedly dirty and messed up, due to the damp ground he'd rolled over and the shifting of the unconscious beast, slumping sideways onto the dirt walls of the lower vaults on numerous occasion.

What must've been twenty minutes later, he felt the cushion dip beside him, drawing him from his half sleep.

"Finally." Ianto said with an exaggerated sigh, pulling himself to his feet and grabbing a slightly bewildered Jack by the hand. "Come on, I'm going home. I need a shower and a proper bed tonight."

"I'll see you first thing in the morning then." Jack said with a slightly deflated expression, leaning in for a slow, lingering kiss that set Ianto's heart beating just that little bit faster. When he pulled away, Ianto had a smile on his face.

"I prefer my bed with two people in it." He said with a laugh, pulling Jack behind him. After a couple of steps, Jack's mind caught up with his body and he linked his fingers through Ianto's, glad that he was still wearing his coat. He didn't like leaving the Hub for extended periods of time without it. "You know, for all your sureties and flirting, you can be incredibly naïve sometimes."

Jack looked over with a frown before pulling the young man closer, walking across the plass in the cool night air, looking forward to comfort of Ianto's flat and Ianto himself.

*

Jack had realised something about Ianto as they sat curled up on the sofa, clean and fed after the stressful afternoon. He looked down at the young man resting his head in his lap, eyes closed and drifting to sleep gradually.

Of all his travels in the universe, he'd met many vibrant personalities, many beautiful people, many strong and violent people and many caring and funny people. It was only very rarely that you met someone who had a mixture of all of them. Jack thought he could count on one hand the people who'd been that mix and he'd had long and meaningful relationships with all but two – The Doctor and Rose.

That struck a chord with him, telling him more than ever that what was happening with Ianto wasn't just convenience. It was a nice feeling knowing that there was more to his life than Torchwood once more, as much as he loved his job.

"Stop thinking so hard, Jack." Ianto groaned, the sleep on the edges of his mind rolling away mockingly. Jack had started to drum his fingers on Ianto's arm and the young man wasn't impressed.

Jack only drummed his fingers when he was thinking very, _very_ hard though.

"Crap… Sorry, Ianto." Jack said with a grimace, stroking Ianto's hair gently in an attempt to soothe him back to sleep. It half worked, Ianto's eyes drooping slightly as he breathed in deeply. Jack was just contemplating carrying Ianto through to the bedroom when something both alarming and sickening happened.

Jack's wrist strap beeped.

"Woah… That _never_ beeps." Ianto sat up with a jerk, his eyes wide with shock as the two of them looked cautiously at the strap. Jack lifted his free hand and pressed a couple of buttons.

"That's what I was thinking…" Jack muttered as a blue hologram buzzed into life, a three foot image of a man standing on the coffee table in front of them.

"I can't believe I got the answering machine! What could be more important than me?" The man put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Ianto frowned and Jack looked thoroughly bemused. "Anyway, I need to talk to you. As soon as possible – be snappy about it, I want to be good and sober for this discussion."

Then the man looked back at Jack and wiggled his eyebrows, a shark like grin on his face as the image collapsed vertically, then horizontally and withdrew to wrist strap again. Jack frowned at the device for a moment before looking up at Ianto in confusion.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
